


Day One: Sister's Night

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and so far they are not in a relationship yet, but it is mentioned that it could happen, hence the tagging, maggie is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Kara surprises Alex with a Movie Night to cheer her up after Maggie rejects her in the bar.





	Day One: Sister's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Welcome to the first day of Danvers Sisters Week. My goal is to post one story for all seven days on the day that it's happening. So wish me luck. I hope that you enjoy this story.  
> Note this takes place after the episode Changing, but before the events of the episode In Darkest Places.

Alex was putting away her laundry when she heard Kara whoosh in through the opened balcony window.  


“Hey.” Kara said, setting down her bags on the kitchen island. “So I brought potstickers for me, and That Thai burger that you like from that food truck in Chicago. Plus I’ve brought over a bunch of movies, we can pick one and have a quiet night?” 

“Kara.” Alex stopped her rambling with a wave of her hand, her voice sounded very tired. “I know what you are doing and I’m fine honest. You didn’t need to go through all of the trouble.” 

Kara sighed. Alex had been very quiet this past week, ever since she had worked up the nerve to kiss Maggie in the bar, and Maggie had turned her down. Not that Alex was loud, she never had been even when they were teenagers, (Alex was very much the silent brooding type.) but she had barely said a word to anyone this week that wasn’t work related. Kara was also pretty sure that other than to go to the DEO, Alex hadn’t left her apartment. 

She had been busy dealing with Mon-El lately, but she had noticed that Alex seemed brighter, happier, and more relaxed over the past few weeks. Now she knew that it was because of Maggie, and of Alex finally figuring out who she was. Kara had vowed to be more supportive. Usually it was all about her, and it had been since she had arrived on Earth, but She had realized since coming out as Supergirl, just what an awful position that put her sister in, and it explained much of Alex’s behavior in a way that just hadn’t clicked before now. 

“It’s no trouble Alex, I just miss you. Come on, come sit next to me. I haven’t seen much of you lately.” Kara zoomed over to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to her. 

Sighing Alex put down her laundry basket, and moved over to the couch. Kara noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes, and she unsuccessfully hid a yawn. But she didn’t say anything, for fear that Alex would close up even further. Instead she put Alex’s food bag on her lap and dug into her laptop bag to dig out the movies that she had brought with her. 

“So we’ve got Imagine Me and You, Leading Ladies, or if you want to watch a show instead, Winn loaned me the first season of Xena, and I managed to find a copy of the first season of the L word at the library? 

Alex studied the movies in front of her. “Kara, all of these movies have all got lesbians or bisexual woman as the main characters?” 

“Well, according to Winn, Xena’s relationship with Gabrielle is kind of ambiguous through the first two seasons and becomes more apparent in the later seasons but it’s still pretty good…” Kara’s voice trails off as she realizes that Alex isn’t listening, that she’s crying softly. Kara leans over and wraps Alex into hug. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just wanted to show you that I love you no matter what, I thought that maybe you needed some encouragement that it’s ok to be yourself. I know that coming out and talking about yourself isn’t easy for you and part of that is my fault, but you don’t have to do this alone.” She wiped away Alex’s tears, and kissed her forehead. “Rao, it seems like all I do is cry lately. I don’t know what’s wrong this me. I shouldn’t be this sad over a girl.” Alex said, sniffling and leaning her head against Kara’s shoulder. 

“Alex, it’s a big adjustment at any age, and I think that you’ve adjusted better than most people would. You’ve come out quicker than I’ve expected you too . And I know that it hurts, her not liking you in the same way, but Alex you can’t just come out to get the girl, you’ve got to come out for you too.” 

“I’m just stuck on the fact that I should have known, I’m 28 years old, I should have figured this out a long time ago. Maybe I missed my chance.” Alex fidgeted uncomfortably. 

“I don’t think so, Alex. You have so much love in your heart to give to people. There is someone out there for you and whoever it is will be lucky to have you.” Kara hugged her tighter for a moment, then let go and reached for her bag of potstickers. “So what are we watching first?” 

“Xena?” Alex blushed. “I like women that can kick butt.” 

Kara laughed. “Well at least you know that you have a type then. Ok, Xena it is. Winn warned me it was kind of cheesy, but that it was worth it so I guess we will see.” Kara got up to put the DVD in the player and then cuddled back into Alex’s side. They ate their food quietly, as watched as Xena rode her horse into the burned village remembering her past misdeeds. 

“So I’m guessing that she was a bad guy, who had a change of heart.” Alex said, after she swallowed a bite of her burger. 

“Yes, and Winn says that later Gabrielle is a big part of keeping her on the path of good.” Kara looked over at the back of the case and read the summer 

“Love can do that I suppose.” Alex shrugged, as she watched Xena bury her weapons in the dirt. “Oh, no. She’s giving up.” 

They both were silent as they watch the drama with the villagers and the Warlord’s men unfold on the screen. Alex noted with an impressed eye that the fighting and the stunts are pretty awesome. “Her technique is great, they make this look pretty real, while still keeping it an action hero show. Kind of hard to believe this was an early 90’s show.” 

“It was ahead of its time. And look, Xena gets distracted by the pretty girl. They make eye contact for that split second and you can see that connection.” Kara says, stuffing another potsticker into her mouth as she gets lost in the story. 

Alex blushes as she realizes that she knows what it feels like to have that instant connection with someone. She thinks back to the first time she saw Maggie at the airport crime scene. She had felt something then, and although she didn’t know what it was it changed her life. _Maybe there is still hope for us, maybe I’m not the only one who felt like this. Maybe we are both scared for different reasons._

She’s suddenly jarred out of her thoughts by the show’s theme song, and Kara is giggling as the camera pans up to catch Xena’s thighs and then her well endowed cleavage. 

“Look boobs! I can see why the lesbians are all over this show. That is a lot of skin. And she’s really pretty too. 

“Kara.” Alex said, her face reddening, even though she was thinking the same thing. 

Kara laughed at the blush on Alex’s face. “Come on, like you haven’t checked out Maggie’s boobs….” She ducks as Alex throws a pillow at her. Then they both laugh and Alex is struck by how normal this feels. 

Sure most of the time they make comments about the characters in Kara’s romantic comedies, but this time watching this show knowing that it features a lesbian couple, and that Kara is ok with talking like this with her and that it’s ok to say that the woman was hot or that she looked good. Alex felt happy for the first time since that night in the bar, and she realized that even if she didn’t have Maggie that her feelings towards other women were right and ok, and normal. 

She reached over for the remote and paused the show, interrupting Gabrielle’s speech to Xena about taking Gabrielle with her and teaching her everything she knows. 

“Thanks Kara.” Alex says being serious. 

Kara swallows down her potsticker. “For what?” 

“Being ok with all of this, and for coming over tonight to make me feel better.” 

“Of course, Alex. You’re my sister, and as I told you before, I’m not disappointed in you, and I love you just the way you are.” 

“I thought for a while there that I was just gay because I had these feelings for Maggie, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that they’ve always been there, and that they are a part of me. I like women, and I’m a lesbian. And It’s ok.” 

Kara didn’t say anything, but instead leaned over to give Alex another hug. After a long moment and a long hug, Alex pushed play and they separated, digging back into their meals and watching the action unfold on the screen. They both share a good laugh about Gabrielle’s speech to the Cyclops about Xena not letting a man close enough to ‘do’ her, and of how she got the old man to give her a ride. 

Kara noticed how Alex’s heartbeat got quicker in the scenes with Xena and her mother, and she reached over to grab her sister’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Kara immediately loved the relationship between Xena and Gabrielle right away, recognizes Gabrielle’s hero worship of Xena in her own relationship with Alex. 

During the final fight with Draco, Alex also made a mental note to add the quarterstaff to her weapons training because that it looks cool, and the thought of taking down badass aliens with nothing but a broomstick or pool cue made her smile. Just as the scientist in her also makes a note to ignore the crazy physics behind how the chakram works. 

They managed to make it to the end of the first disk and the fourth episode, before Kara realized that Alex was asleep. Kara is pleased to note that Alex is sleeping with a slight smile on her face, and she leans down to kiss her big sister’s forehead, before covering her over with a blanket. She debates whether or not to take the Xena DVD’s with her, but then decides not to. She had a feeling that Alex needed a distraction and this might be the perfect one. 

As Kara left though the window and flew out over the city on her way back to her apartment, she decided to check Amazon to see if she could find the other seasons, knowing that Xena might be a regular feature in their sister nights from now on if it makes Alex smile like that and that thought made her happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked this. Xena was actually the show that made me realize that it was ok to like girls, so I tried to show that in Alex. I just had surgery on Friday, so I'm not really sure if this makes sense so I may have to come back and edit this one later. That being said all mistakes are my own, and I don't own any of these characters. If you liked this story, please leave Kudos or a comment, or if you spot a mistake Please nicely point that out too. I hope you all have a great week, thanks for reading and I will see you all for Day Two.


End file.
